You Don't Know Hell
by Inya Azai
Summary: This' the story of my OC as she grows up and goes through life trust me it will be dark at times and happy at times but i like mostly happy endings. This is M for later chaps, so if you are not mature, TURN AWAY! ShikaxOC. On temp. hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is a story of mine that I worked on pretty hard and my first story so please don't judge to harshly.

* * *

Inya Azai, a young four year-old living in the old Mist village of Furusato was playing in her playpen as she suddenly heard screams from her kitchen. A traveling shaman who had recently taken refuge at her home, and recognized the scar under her eye as the seal for the missing demon Kawari. Her father and mother ran into the room and looked down on her disgusted. Inya being young had no idea what was going on as her father lifted her from her playpen. Her mother had wrapped up the family katana; put it in a bag with food, clothes, and a small pouch of yen.

Even with a demon in their daughter they could not bring themselves to kill her. So they knocked her out and left her by a river about 7 miles away from the village. With only the pack they had given her. They left quickly and never once looked back at their four year-old. As the small girl awoke she cried loudly not knowing where she was.

Within a few minutes though a young man had heard her cries and had quickly run to see what was wrong. His name was Jizouson.

He asked in a sincere voice as he kneeled down to her height, "What's wrong little one?"

"I don't know where I am!" Inya said through her sobs, "I was pwaying in my pway pen when daddy picked me up and that's awl I wemember!" She began to cry harder.

Jizouson scooped her up and rocked her gently as he looked at the surroundings there was but a lonely pack by the river. Inya had already cried herself to sleep, so he picked up the pack and proceeded to go back to his hut. Now his hut was nothing special on the outside, but that was only because he had cleverly hidden it with genjutsu. Jizouson was a missing Nin from the mist, he ran when he was ordered to slaughter a village. He now lived on the border of the mist just in case he would need to run.

Jizouson had incredible stamina for jutsu and about five years ago when he had come to the mist he had already learned many different elemental jutsu. His most powerful being sansai no-jutsu, it gave him some power over the three calamities: fire, flood, and storm.

As he approached a dog ran up to the gate and started barking madly.

Jizouson swore loudly. "Damn it Kyouken! Be quiet!"

The dog called Kyouken easily recognized his owner and calmed down. He pranced over to Jizouson and nuzzled his leg. Jizouson smiled and sighed. This dog was the only person he allowed affection from but that would soon change.

Rain started to come down as Jizouson entered his hut... well umm... not really a hut now... now it had the appearance of a mansion. Jizouson opened the door to the nearest bedroom and laid the small, shivering form of the 4 year-old Inya onto the bed and wrapped her in a warm blanket. Quickly her face of distraught and sadness changed to one of acute happiness and security. Jizouson smiled at this and he stroked her hair lightly as he himself fell asleep.

The four year-old woke up with a start and looked around. As she saw Jizouson she remembered he had helped her yesterday. She got up from the bed. With some difficultly being so small and this being a king sized bed. She walked over to where Jizouson had slept on the floor, and sat down quietly, smiling and waiting for him to wake.

Jizouson had sensed someone walking towards him and clenched a kunai in his hand ready to kill if needed. He had sensed them come closer and quickly put the kunai to the person's neck, but quickly dropped it when he had saw who it was.

Tears welled up in the young girl's eyes as she had felt the intent to harm from him as cold steel pressed against her throat. When he had put it away she began to cry.

"I'm sorry mister!! I'm really, really sorry!"

Jizouson felt horrible at what he had just done. He had attacked a small young girl and caused her to think she had done something wrong. When it was really himself that was at fault. He sat up and then scooped her crying, trembling form and held her as a father would their first born child. After gently rocking her and announcing it was not her fault she had calmed down considerably and began to question him.

"Whas your name mister?"

"My name's Jizouson."

"That's a stwange name mister."

"Well, what's yours little one?"

"Azai, Inya." Inya stated with simple childhood pride.

Inya added, "And I'm not little! I'm this many!" Inya held up four fingers. Jizouson chuckled. He loved Inya's antics yet he barely knew the girl. Inya pouted when he had chuckled she wanted to know what was so funny!

"Jiza- no wait. Jozi- no that's not it! ..."

Jizouson chuckled again at her efforts, "Inya you can call me Jizo. Kay?"

Inya nodded happily. It was much easier for her to say Jizo, than Jizouson. She suddenly remembered her parents.

"Jizo nii-chan? Where's tou-san and kaa-san?"

Jizouson was so shocked at what she had called him he didn't hear the rest. He didn't expect a child he had just met to call him older brother, let alone nii-chan. He had to make sure this was not a joke.

"Why'd you call me nii-chan?"

"Cause I like you you're nice and you made me fewl better when I cwied." Inya said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Jizouson smiled and held her closer. Inya smiled feeling loved.

"Now. Where's tou-san and kaa-san?"

Jizouson frowned he had since thought of why she was probably left by the river. She was abandoned by her parents. The very thought sickened him. A pair of indignant idiots that left a young girl to die in the wilderness.

"Tou-san and kaa-san left you alone."

Inya cocked her head not understanding, "What do you mean Jizo nii-san?"

With a heavy heart he explained abandonment to a small four year-old. When he finished up he waited for her reaction. From what he could see she just had an emotionless mask on. For the next minute there was an intense silence. Then tears welled up in her eyes she buried her head in to his chest and wailed loudly. He sat there comforting her for the next half hour until she calmed down.

"Imouto?" Jizouson asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes nii-chan?" Inya responded smiling weakly at being called little sister.

"Do you want to stay here?"

Inya nodded slowly at first then started nodding furiously at his question, "yes nii-chan I want to stay!"

Jizouson smiled, "well since your staying I'm gonna teach you some things ok?"

"Yes nii-chan." Inya said in a playful army sergeant way. Jizouson smiled more and stood up carrying her.

"I'm going to show you around the house now. I don't want you to get lost." Jizouson gave her a quick smile and showed her bathrooms, the kitchen, his bedroom, the library, where Kyouken slept, and then they finally came to his training room. Jizouson opened the door and Inya wriggled out of his grip and jumped down. She gawked in awe at all the weapons in the room and could only say one word.

"Shiny!"

Jizouson laughed at how a small child would be amazed at weapons that would make grown men cower in fear.

He straightened up, "this will be where we will train."

Inya nodded and just wandered around the room. Jizouson saw a fire in her eyes.

'_Hmm... Having her around will be interesting."_

* * *

The end of the first chapter, now don't be used to the happiness, she is going to be a tortured soul soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me again! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Inya took a deep breath as she quietly entered Jizouson's room. She hopped to the side of his bed. 

"NII-SAN WAKE UP!!!"

Jizouson jerk forward so fast, it turned into a roll, and he landed face first onto the floor. He groaned as he sat up on the floor. He turned and glared at the ten year-old laughing at his misfortune. After a few seconds his glare turned into a smirk. Inya silenced herself.

"10 laps." Jizouson said quietly.

Inya didn't catch it, "What?"

"10 laps." Jizouson said calmly.

Inya looked at him like he was crazy, "Around the forest!?"

Jizouson's smirk widened as he nodded. Inya shouted protests but Jizouson silence her.

These are the words he used.

"I'll make it double."

Inya growled in frustration as she jogged off to do her laps.

Jizouson chuckled he loved seeing her frustrated it was just so funny! He stopped though as he sensed a foreign chakra signature. A strong one at that. He grabbed his katars and readied himself for an attack. He never got a chance to fight. The moment the door was kicked in, something flashed, and he was dead on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth.

* * *

Inya had seen the intruder enter the house and silently followed him into the hut. With increasing fear she discreetly followed him up to Jizouson's room. The intruder had come to Jizouson's room door and took some sort of pill. Then, as he made hand signs her eyes widened as she recognized the hand signs from a book she had read and cried out as the man released the jutsu.

"Haikekkai no-jutsu." He said as he kicked in the door and the jutsu took its toll on Jizouson.

Inya lunged forward, tearing and ready to kill she jumped on the murderer's back and began beating him, crying as she went. She would avenge her brother's death. Or so she thought as she tried to land another punch the murderer grabbed her fist.

"Listen girl. I will give you a choice die quickly and p…" He cut himself of as he spotted the scar under her eye. His eyes widened a little but then he laughed a chillingly bitter laugh.

"So you are the one who has that damn dog in you." The murderer said in a cruelly amused tone, "Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Satsujinsha. A ninja of the mist, killer of the damn traitor Jizouson."

Inya in rage kneed him hard in the balls. He turned pale as he let go of her fist to muffle a yell of pain. She got up and ran to the training room to get her katana and be ready to fight. Unfortunately he recovered quickly and was running after her. He caught up and kicked out her legs. As she hit the ground she lost consciousness.

"You really cared for your brother huh? So I'll make sure you don't remember anything about him." He grinned evilly and began his hand signs, he whispered, "Kenboushou no-jutsu." A violet aura illuminated his hand as he touched her forehead and smirked as her memories whirled around and balled together, then sinking back into her head, locked into the deepest part of her psyche.

He picked her up, "I think I'll go see my old friend Spider."

* * *

Inya awoke in a dank dim-lit cell. She groaned in pain as she sat up she tried to move forward but a collar chain around her neck prevented her. She gasped for air as it constricted her neck and quickly scooted back so she could breathe. She noticed chains around her wrists and ankles as well.

"Where am I?" she stayed silent, wracking her memories to trying to remember but when she did all she got was a huge blank.

'_What the hell… All I remember is my name is Inya Azai… I think I'm ten…and for some reason all these weird hand signs…"_

She was startled out of her thoughts as a man put his face about two inches from hers. He stared at her intently. Inya took the chance to study him. He had a tattoo of a spider on his left cheek and his eyes were as black as jets and held a raw lust in them that scared her terribly.

He finally spoke, "Gimo what do you think?"

Inya worked against showing confusion but she was not left in the dark for long as a spider landed beside the man. This was no ordinary spider though; it was at least 2 feet high. It came closer to Inya. When he was about a half a foot from Inya he stopped and lifted up one of its eight legs. Gimo scraped the tip of it across her leg. Inya screamed, just the faint scrape had left a large cut, and it hurt like hell. Gimo laughed, startling Inya. Then he stooped his head down and using what seemed like a tongue licked up the blood. Inya shrieked loudly and tried to kick out at the spider, only resulting in more pain for her. The spider finished up and laughed evilly again, Inya bit her lip to keep from crying at the pain she felt. As the spider scuttled back to his previous place he spoke.

"She seems scrawny master Spider. But I think she'll be cooperative." Gimo said with surprising fluency.

Spider nodded with an evil smirk on his face as he pulled a concealed kunai out of his pocket and put it at the collar of her shirt. A warning bell rang in her head as she got back a blank memory but some one spoke. As if informing her, what was about to happen. Inya's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do.

'_HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!!'_ was all she could think.

Then a voice in her head said loud and clear, _'__**Then I will help you.**__'_

The last thing she remembered is seeing the Gimo creep towards her with shock apparent in his eight eyes, and then she blacked out.

* * *

Inya awoke again and screamed loudly. She was covered in red and green blood. The wound on her leg was gone. Lying a few feet away was the dismembered body of Spider. She threw up, and then looked up again. She saw Gimo's head with eight holes where his gouged out eyes used to be. She threw up again at the sight. 

She thought to her self tearing, _'I killed them. Oh my god…"_ She threw up again as she got up and ran away.

All Inya could think of is that she had killed someone. She kept running until she had finally seen some buildings. She knocked on the closest house and waited for an answer. A man opened the door and looked her over starting at her feet and working his way up. He wore an expressionless mask this changed though as he reached her face. His face showed an expression of fear, anger, and hatred as he yelled out one word.

"KAWARI!! IT'S THE DEMON KAWARI!!" The man ran back into the house as Inya ran as fast as she could away from there. At that moment a person just recently talked to spoke.

'_**So small one you have forgotten everything?'**_

'_Wh-who are you!?'_

'_**I am the one they are all screaming and running around about.'**_

'_And why are they screaming about you?'_

'_**... As my container I suppose you should know.'**_ Kawari did a few hand signs and Inya came in as well. Inya looked around curious. She stared at Kawari a little confused. Now Kawari was very odd looking in his human form. He had midnight black hair, scarlet red eyes with pupils so big it seemed dilated, long canines that seem sharp enough to bite through steel, and claws about one and a half inches long seemed that seemed to have a red tint to them. His clothes were normal enough though. His shirt was black and red and he had on black cargo pants.

Inya, having finished her examination sat on the floor and waited patiently for Kawari to begin his story. Kawari laughed a bit for if she had known who he really was before this she would have been freaking out. Kawari walked towards her and placed one hand on her head and chanted a few words. His memories began to play in front of her like a movie.

_15 years ago: Kawari had been a ninja from the Stone, An ANBU Black ops. He was on a mission when he had gotten an almost fatal wound when he was treated by a beautiful medic ninja who had saved his life. After being treated though he had blacked out. When he had awakened he was in a hospital and felt an urge to find the beautiful woman. As he stepped down off the bed the woman came in._

_She scowled at him, "What are you doing out of bed!? You're still hurt!" Kawari quickly laid back down._

"_Miss what is your name?"_

"_Why should I say?" She replied._

"_So I may thank you."_

_She seemed to consider this for a moment then nodded, "My name is Kajin. Yours?"_

"_Kawari." He said simply._

_Kajin smiled sweetly at him and Kawari smiled back. They slipped into a conversation. A few days after they had begun dating, a few months later Kawari had proposed._

_Kawari was dancing and laughing at his wedding to the most beautiful woman in his life. They were very happy... for a time. When Kawari had returned from a mission he had come to his home he shared with his wife. Not known to him she was a changed woman. An armadillo (A/N: Yes. An armadillo. If you have any problems with it get over it. 'Because it was either this or a squirrel.) sent down by Akujin had poisoned the mind of Kajin and she used a forbidden jutsu to change Kawari into a demonic form. The form of a giant black dog, with red marks coming from the bottom of his eyelids, and blood flowing from his mouth. Not only this, but in this form he was driven into insanity. The jutsu had killed Kajin._ There was a long pause and then it skipped._ For five years he ransacked villages killing many to feed the anger and hatred he had for Akujin and the blood lust that never seemed to be satisfied. At the end of five years a village fought back. This was the village of Furusato._

_In secrecy the village sent their monks whom put a seal on Kawari. This seal would encase him inside some one. The thing is they did not know who the receiving seal would be placed on. So they searched the strongest citizens whom to them would be the best candidates, but they did not check the younger ones thinking the seal would not chose one so weak. They were wrong it had chosen a newborn baby. Inya Azai. _

The images stopped suddenly and Inya looked up at Kawari.

"That is my history," he stated, "But don't feel sorry for me. Because honestly having me inside of you will make life a living hell and I love making people miserable. So... Bye!" He left.

Inya was back in the real world, and surrounded by an angry mob.

"FREAK!!" They yelled over and over as they closed in. Inya got up and began to run. The mob followed throwing rocks at her. Inya bit her lip to keep from yelling in pain as she ran faster towards the forest. She ran into the forest and seemed to disappear in front of the mob's eyes.

Inya panted resting in the branches of a densely leafed tree. She cursed every curse she knew and directed them all at the bastard in her head. When no one spoke back she just rested in the tree. Analyzing her situation,

'_I'm ten. I have a demon inside me, who everyone hates and want to kill me for having it. I'm only ten years old! Kami why me!?'_

Inya cried silently in the tree, a young girl forced to carry a heavy and taxing burden no one deserves. She though isn't the only one. We all know this. There is some one even younger than her whose life was destroyed by bearing a demon as well. She meets her within the span of two years...

* * *

Okay time for a bit of authors notes.

Haikekkai no-jutsu makes the target's lungs collapse instantly, if you get the right place, the drawbacks are if you miss, your lungs collapse.

Satsujinsha means killer or murderer, fits him no?

Kenboushou no-jutsu is a technique that takes a targets memories and locks them deep inside their psyche.

Akujin is a name for an ancient evil god in japanese literature.

So... now hit that little 'GO' button and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's me once again! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Inya had changed her entire look in two years. Before she had worn long sleeved shirts having stayed in the Mist but she had since wandered into Fire country. She had stolen clothes from a village near the Fire border. She made what would seem to be a strange choice, about three pairs of camo tank-tops and skirts, along with some arm bands she just liked. She also stole some bras and under wear from a local shop. She was now walking in another city closer to the center of Fire country. She wore her hair down on one side covering her right eye and her seal. She had learned that to keep from being chased by a mob she had to do this.

Inya was walking silently studying her surroundings just in case she would need to hide. Then a man grabbed her from behind and he laughed... drunkenly.

"Oi, girlie! Come with me!" he said.

She could smell the alcohol in his breath. She crinkled her nose in disgust. The man turned her around and Inya tried to knee him in the balls but by the time she had tried the man had already uncovered her eye.

He yelled out and stepped back.

"IT'S THE KAWARI GIRL!! RUN! GET THE NINJA! KILL THE DAMN FREAK!"

The drunken man had possibly sobered up and ran away shouting hoarsely his warning. Inya cursed and started to run. She loosened her katana in it's sheathe. She had recognized it when she was staying in another village and stole it back. She had been running for a while and now was in the forest. When she was blinded for a sec by a flash. Then a man stood up from the bushes holding a Polaroid camera.

"I got a picture of the freak!"

Those were his last words though, for Inya ran up and cut his throat. She caught him as he fell and carefully laid him down. She prayed for forgiveness and searched the body for something useful. She found a pouch filled to the brim with money and smiled; now she didn't have to steal for a while. She continued on her way, forgetting to pick up the Polaroid and taking the picture.

* * *

A ninja dropped down spotting the body of the missing man. She looked around the body for a clue, and then she saw a Polaroid camera with a picture sticking out of the slot. She picked it up carefully and looked at it. It showed a girl who looked only a year older than her, with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She saw her scar but dismissed it not really caring.

Her name was Jaslyn. She was eleven with grey eyes, tan skin, brown hair. She has forgotten everything about her past except a few things. She may have a sister and a brother & she wants to kill her father. And will if she ever finds him. She was on this mission to prove her worth to Kohona for she had to if she was even to be considered a citizen. Why? You would have to ask the fifth.

She now was following a scent. How could she do that? She herself has a demon within her dormant not speaking unless she was in terrible danger or a familiar face was near. And for her demon Kyou an old friend was very near.

'_**Oi girl!'**_

'_What you damn ... what the hell are you again?'_

'_**A wox.'**_

'_Which is?'_

'_**A mix between a fox and wolf. Now my old destruction buddy and uk- I mean best friends' around here. '**_

'_So?'_

'_**His container's the girl you're looking for dimwit.'**_

'_Oh... how do you know?'_

'_**Because I know his seal dumb ass.'**_

'_Shut up.'_

Jaslyn kept running following Inya's scent. She came to a clearing before a lake where she saw Inya stooped over the lake crying and cursing Kawari.

* * *

Inya had reached a lake far away from anything, but Kawari chose this time to taunt her.

'_**You killed another person.'**_

"Shut up."

'_**And you loved it didn't you?'**_

"Shut up!"

'_**So you did.'**_

"No I didn't! I hate killing people! You know that so shut up!" Inya said tearing. She hated having to kill; the after shock was often very great.

"I wouldn't have to kill if it weren't for you, you damn dog." Kawari frowned and then smirked.

'_**I'm gonna punish you now.'**_

"What?" Then in a split second she was reliving all of her kills. She fell to her knees crying. Her first kills were the most terrible. She started to curse his name and cried more, not knowing some one was behind her.

Jaslyn looked on at her in pity and understanding for she knew her pain. She knew it all too well. She walked over to her side, a complete stranger known as a murderer and patted her on the back completely trusting her. Inya turned around quickly and stumbled back.

"St- Stay away!"

Jaslyn sat about a foot away from her, "Why?"

Inya looked down, "If you don't I'll have to kill you to silence you."

Jaslyn laughed, "You couldn't do that!"

Inya looked up in confusion and annoyance.

Jaslyn laughed more, "I'm just like you!"

Inya cocked her head, resting her hand on the hilt of her katana, just in case.

Jaslyn finished laughing and looked at Inya with a sad expression, "You're not the only demon container you know."

Inya's eyes widened, and she said something completely unexpected.

"So you have the strength to kill me! Do it! Anyone else killing me would be a disgrace!"

Jaslyn fell forward, "WHAT!?"

Inya repeated what she said smiling sadly. Jaslyn came face-to-face with her and smacked her hard across the face and started yelling at her for having such an idiotic idea. Inya just sat there in shock. A girl she barely even knew had just bitch-slapped her.

'_She's like me though...'_

"You're coming back with me to the village."

Inya looked completely dumb-founded, "Wha?"

Jaslyn just repeated and started dragging her to the village.

' _I could say I just found her so she won't get in any trouble with the higher ranked ninja, And bringing a strong person might make up for not bringing back information... or I could blame it on jackals in the area... yeah let's do that.'_

'_**You're so smart! I congratulate you!' **_Kyou said mockingly, _**'but there's no claw marks on him. You fucking idiot.'**_

'_Shut up!'_

'_**But of course you could go back gather up jackals and sick them on the body...'**_

'_Okay, why are you helping me?'_

'_**Like I said before! My friend is in that girl's body and I can't let him get in trouble so I have to help that damn girl!'**_

'_Ohhh...'_

'_**Yeah now go.'**_

'_What ever.'_

Jaslyn stopped in her tracks and tied Inya to a tree.

"Stay here," is all she said and she began to run back towards the dead guy.

Inya's eyes widened as she ran away, "HEY! COME BACK!! DON'T LEAVE ME TIED TO THIS DAMN TREE!!"

Jaslyn just kept running. Inya sighed and just fell asleep tied to a tree, completely forgetting she had tons of sharp things to cut the rope with.

* * *

Jaslyn came back after sunset with a few scratches on her arm but nothing big. Inya was still sleeping and was whistle snoring. Jaslyn cut her down and set her on the ground. After she did she set up a small two person tent, and made a fire. Inya awoke as the fire lit and yawned.

Jaslyn smiled, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Inya nodded slowly and pushed herself up into the sitting position and recounted the day's events. She got angry as she remembered being tied to the tree.

"Why'd you have to tie me to a tree," Inya said venom practically dripping from her voice.

Jaslyn shrugged, "I had to do something and I didn't want you to run off."

Inya nodded and sighed. _'... I'll stay in the village she said she was taking me to, for a while... maybe if I find something good there I'll stay...'_

Inya allowed a small smile. _'Hopefully...'_

'_**I doubt it.'**_

Inya lost her smile and just looked down, too tired to fight with Kawari. Jaslyn frowned when she noticed this and just shook her head. The night wore on and they fell asleep, waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

It has been exactly a month since Inya had been put through Konoha citizenship. She is now in the Academy for students. She sighed, Naruto-baka was fooling around with Iruka-sensei again, but she guessed he deserved it. He hadn't smiled since he brought Sasuke back and now he was back to his idiotic self.

Except one thing, he kept looking at Jaslyn.

Inya smirked, _'oh yeah I get to play matchmaker!'_

Kawari snickered, _**'He's a demon container as well.'**_

Inya shrugged, _'I don't care.'_

Kawari snickered again, _**'but Jaslyn w-'**_

Inya scowled at the bijuu , _'She wouldn't you damn dog! She's a good person! Unlike you!'_

Kawari growled but said nothing, he hated it in Konoha, he was losing his grip on Inya, yet he felt strangely happy. He didn't even know why. He just shrugged off the feeling and began to think about what he should do.

He sat in the center of his small seal room and began to meditate in his human form. A small whisper came to his ear.

"_Protect her"_

Kawari sat stock straight and stared into the darkness.

He blocked his thoughts from Inya's,_** 'that sounded like...'**_

"_Protect her"_

Kawari stood up quickly and one word escaped his lips, "Kyou?"

Silence. Not one thing sounded, so Kawari sat down. He nodded slowly swearing to himself that he would protect his container,

"_**For Kyou..."**_

* * *

That was chapter remember to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey here's the fourth chapter, so read on and be marry!

* * *

Back in the real world, Inya was twitching at the scene playing out in front of her.

Shikamaru was assigned as an academy Chunin so he came in to help out Iruka, whom convinced Naruto, by mentioning the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Now moving on, Naruto had positioned himself right in front of the door and waited for the tell-tale sign Shikamaru was here, which came only seconds later.

"How troublesome," came a mutter from out side.

Naruto smirked and started his hand signs as Shikamaru entered the room he whispered one word, "transform."

Shikamaru was greeted with a poof of smoke and began to cough, "what the he-"

His jaw dropped and his nose began to bleed. Standing right in front of him was a replication of Inya, as naked as the day she was born. Shikamaru passed out from shock and blood loss. Naruto turned to normal and began to laugh loudly as did all the girls and the guys whom did not suffer the same fate as poor Shikamaru. Inya though was steaming.

"**UZUMAKI BAKA NARUTO! HOW IN THE SEVEN HELLS, DO YOU KNOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE NAKED!?!?!?!"** Inya screeched in a distorted voice.

Everyone in class moved as far away from Naruto as possible fearing Inya's wrath. Naruto whimpered and looked for an escape. Inya stalked menacingly towards Naruto and was about to pull out her katana when a shoe flew at her head and struck her. She fell over knocked out. Naruto looked around to see where the shoe came from, and saw Jaslyn shooing him out of the class room.

Naruto smiled brightly at her and ran out of the room stepping carefully over Shikamaru. Whom Iruka had cleaned up and was setting him against the wall. The matchmakers in the class all smirked and called out to Iruka.

Now regularly, Inya was the leader of the matchmakers, but since she was incapacitated a new girl, Kina, was leader. She strode over to Iruka and whispered something in his ear. He laughed at the idea and nodded. Iruka picked up Inya and nestled her in his lap also resting her head on the older boy's shoulder.

All the boys laughed and all the girls' awwed at the scene. Jaslyn had done both. There was the new girl, Neko as well, who laughed with Jaslyn. All the girls' awwed louder when Inya snuggled into Shikamaru and he draped an arm over her.

"That's so cute!" Jaslyn cooed.

All the girls around her nodded in agreement.

"They're waking up!" someone warned.

Everyone looked in anticipation.

Inya's eyes flickered open and she met Shikamaru's jet black ones, she blushed as she felt his arm around her. Shikamaru blushed at having her so close, her chest touching his. That fact caused his body to betray him, and he leapt apart from her as if she burnt him. Inya just sat there embarrassed and angry.

She glared at Kina who hid behind Iruka, "B-but you guys looked so cute together and, and he likes you!"

Inya looked over at Shikamaru, "Is it true, oh lazy one?"

Shikamaru was in the corner thinking over his answers to the question, and hiding his 'problem'. He came to two choices, say yes and be taunted by academy students OR say no and make it convincing so she doesn't find out anytime soon. Being the 'smart' person that he was he chose the latter. The class waited quietly for an answer.

"No! I wouldn't like her even if she was the damn last troublesome woman on this earth!! I-In fact... I-I-I hate her!!" Shikamaru yelled running towards the door. He was gone in an instant.

Inya was in one word, hurting. Someone she had considered a friend, someone who had helped her through citizenship, had told her that they hated her. Her heart hurt terribly, it felt as though she was just pierced by a katana over, and over again. She was not one to show her emotions around a crowd. She threw on her emotionless mask and just sat there. People in the class had been waiting for her explosion, but when it never came they had worried faces on. She would of at least cursed some of them thought, but nothing came she just had a plain look on her face.

Jaslyn approached her, "Are you okay Inya?"

Inya slowly turned her head to look at her, "I'm fine," she said her voice empty, almost as if talking to the dead.

Jaslyn shivered, "A-are you sure I-Inya?"

Inya answered in the same tone as before, "yes."

This time the whole class shivered. People in the class were scared of Inya's temper-tantrums but this was **much** scarier.

"Class i-is over." Iruka announced shakily.

Inya stood up from the floor and walked silently out of the classroom. The class stayed quiet until she was outside then they all began to converse about today's events. Jaslyn just stood where she was when she had been speaking to Inya. It had scared her almost shitless to hear her friend talk like that.

* * *

Over night Inya had coped. All she needed was that one good friend, Jaslyn, no one else like that damn Shikamaru.

"Speak of the devil," She muttered as Shikamaru was in her classroom again helping out.

She entered and took her seat. Shikamaru saw her come in and quickly excused himself from the room. Inya glared at the spot where he was standing earlier when Kina tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for doing that yesterday, it was my fault," She said sincerely.

Inya nodded, "its okay I guess..."

Iruka called the attention of the class and they began to learn.

* * *

That was pretty much the routine for the rest of the school year when finally...

"It's time for the academy test. All of you will take it, and, hopefully, pass!" Iruka announced.

Inya sighed, "Finally"

You could hear Jaslyn yelling, "I'm gonna FAIL!!"

Inya looked over at her and stifled her laughter. Jaslyn was running around in circles practically screeching.

Neko was just saying how she was sure to pass, etc.

Inya's eye twitched, _'What an annoying person...'_

Iruka began calling names, "Asamo, Kina."

Kina stood and went into the room. She emerged again with her forehead protector, and she was practically beaming.

"Next," Iruka called out, "Azai, Inya."

Inya stepped into the room and her eyes widened a bit when one of the proctors for the test was Shikamaru, and she glared at him when he made a pitiful attempt at getting out of being proctor for her test.

Iruka frowned as he saw this but kept to himself, "Inya please make a few clones."

Inya nodded and made the necessary hand signs, "Clone jutsu!"

The south wall was lined with Inya clones. When Iruka nodded she dispersed them.

"Present her forehead protector Shikamaru," Iruka instructed.

"Troublesome," muttered the lazy genius as he stood up and held out her forehead protector.

Inya took it and placed it around her neck, where it would feel comfortable. She turned on one foot and left. When she got out she hugged Jaslyn.

"I did it!!" Inya squealed.

Jaslyn smiled, happy for her friend.

"I don't have to do clone jutsu." She said happily," I'm not gonna fail!"

Inya nodded in agreement, "now all you have to wait for is your name to be called."

Jaslyn nodded and sat with Inya.

A half an hour later Iruka called her name, "Reoni, Jaslyn."

A few people snickered at her last name. Jaslyn just glared and went into the testing room.

"You will have to set yourself on fire without burning of your clothes." Iruka said.

Jaslyn began doing a series of complicated hand signs and whispered, "Hinotetate no-jutsu."

Iruka gaped as she was engulfed in flames, "Th-that's a Hokage level jutsu! Where did you learn that!?"

"Uhh... It's a family secret so shhh..." Jaslyn took the forehead protector being held out to her and happily skipped out.

A few seconds later Iruka and Shikamaru had to cover their ears as a high pitched squeal rang through the room.

"Girls are so damn troublesome, "Shikamaru mumbled as he sat back and awaited the next tester.

* * *

Iruka posted the team decisions and people crowded around. Inya elbowed her way through and SHRIEKED.

"WHY HER!!! NOT THE ANNOYING IDIOT!!!" Inya cried, "I'M GOING TO BE ANNOYED TO DEATH!!!"

That was what she would have done if she could not control her emotions. Instead, she just said, "Oh, Neko is on my team... Jaslyn you're on my team too!"

Jaslyn smiled at this news, "Okay."

Inya looked at who was their sensei,"Who's Ryumaru Tsume?"

A student gasped from behind her and Inya turned, "Who is he?" she inquired.

"The world's last dragon summoner! He is so cool!" The student exclaimed.

Inya rolled her eyes, "Dragons aren't real."

"Really?" came a voice from behind her.

Inya spun around, "Yes really Dragons are myths. Legends. Nothing more."

The man behind her laughed, the man had only a jounin vest on his torso, showing his scarred but sculpted upper body his fore head protector covered the top of his head Inya couldn't tell whether or not he had hair. He wore sunglasses that seemed to be made of the blackest jet, no matter what nobody could see his eyes, but he took off his sunglasses and stared at her. Inya gasped. His eyes were like slits and an electrifying blue with lines of silver protruding everywhere. Like pictures she had seen in some story books, of dragons.

He smirked and cut his finger quickly and did a one handed dragon seal. Smoke blocked Inya's vision for a second and then right in front of her a huge dragon was laying down looking bored.

"**Why did you call me Ryumaru?"** It question in a loud booming voice.

Ryumaru pointed to Inya, "She said dragons didn't exist."

The huge dragon lowered his head so he was face-to-face with Inya and snarled, "What do you say now?"

Inya just stared. After a few moments she opened her mouth as if to speak. The dragon turned his head to hear better. She though did not speak, she SCREAMED. The dragon reared back ears ringing at the pitch and loudness of the scream.

She stopped when the dragon reared back though, and stared in wonder. The dragon had shiny silver scales covering its body except on its breast; there were bright white scales in the pattern of a crown.

"So you're a king or something?" Inya inquired.

The dragon bore its fangs in an act of dignity, "Crown prince."

Inya nodded, "Okay, now I believe in dragons."

Ryumaru nodded, and the dragon was gone in an instant.

He walked up to Inya, "Who else is on the team?"

"The strange girl," she pointed to Neko, "and the naïve one," she pointed to Jaslyn.

Ryumaru nodded, "okay. Well let's get going."

He called over everyone and they sat on a bench near a training ground.

"Okay," he started, "Your likes, dislikes, and dreams."

He pointed to Jaslyn, "You first."

"My likes are my friends, and animals, my dislikes are just about everything else. OH! And when people call me short. My dream is to kill my father."

Neko spoke next, "I like animals, my friends, pocky and ramen. My dislikes are... uhh... I don't have a lot. My dream is to be the best EVER!!"

Inya rolled her eyes and began to speak, "I like canines, some felines, lizards, my friend, and chocolate covered strawberries. I dislike Shikamaru, idiots, killing, birds, armadillos, drunkards, and spiders. My dream is to recover my lost memories."

Ryumaru nodded, "And which family members do you live with?"

"My aunt," Neko answered.

"I live alone," Inya stated.

"I live alone too," Jaslyn told him.

"Where?" Ryumaru questioned.

Neko and Inya told him the addresses of their homes and then turned to Jaslyn to learn where she lived.

Jaslyn remained quiet.

"Jaslyn, where do you live?"

Jaslyn still did not choose to speak.

"Jaslyn."

She raised her head and said, "I-I ... I live in a cave..."

Inya's eyes widened as did Ryumaru's.

"Unacceptable!" he exclaimed.

Inya nodded, "Why didn't you tell me? You know I have an extra room in my apartment."

Jaslyn shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

Inya's eyes narrowed, "Yes it does!" She said her temper flaring.

Jaslyn shrugged again.

Inya stood up, "Show me where, you're moving in with me."

"Don't worry about me." Jaslyn stated not caring.

Inya resisted the urge to smack her, "It does to me; you're like my little sister."

Jaslyn sighed, "Fine, come on."

She stood up and the two left behind their sensei and teammate.

* * *

Well that was the next chapter. PLease, I'm begging you, review, I don't know if there is something you would want to change or not and I need your feedback, hell even flames are welcome. P.S. I'm looking for a beta.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"Shut up," Jaslyn said packing stuff to take to Inya's apartment.

Inya began to help to and within the hour they were walking to Inya's apartment.

"Jaslyn?" Inya attempted to get her attention.

"What?" She answered.

"What did I do to get Shikamaru to hate me so much?" Inya asked a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"He doesn't really hate you."

"B-but he said... ARGH!!! I'm confused," she said in a down cast voice.

Jaslyn shrugged, "Well I know he likes you. A lot. That's why he always leaves the room when you come in. He's too nervous to be in the same room as you."

Inya thought over this, "Wait a sec. He likes me, likes me?"

Jaslyn nodded. An evil smile spread over Inya's lips. Jaslyn cocked her head in confusion.

"I'm gonna make him admit it, and make him sweat."

"How?" Jaslyn inquired, her mind was not yet tainted by perverse things.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Inya said and her mind went into overdrive to formulate a perfect plan.

They reached Inya's apartment and entered. The next few hours were spent getting Jaslyn situated. After finishing Inya looked at her alarm clock. It read 3:00 A.M.

"You should go to sleep Jaslyn," Inya suggested getting up.

Jaslyn nodded getting in the futon Inya had let her have.

"How do you pay for this?" Jaslyn asked.

Inya shrugged, "I've stolen money to survive before. It really adds up if you save it over the time of three years."

Jaslyn nodded and curled up in her futon, "turn off the light and shut the door when you leave," she instructed.

Inya did so, and Jaslyn drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Inya was cooking in the kitchenette when a scream rose from Jaslyn's room. 

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!!!"

Inya giggled and awaited Jaslyn to remember the events of the day before. The screaming died down and she heard a residual 'oh'. A moment later Jaslyn walked out hair sticking out every which way. Inya stifled her laughter as Jaslyn sat down at the small table Inya had to eat on.

Inya set down eggs and bacon for both of them. Jaslyn mumbled thanks still half asleep and both girls began to eat. As soon as the two were finished a loud knocking came at the door. Inya stood up to answer it.

"Who is it?" She asked through the door.

"It's me Ryumaru." came the reply.

Inya unlocked and opened the door to her apartment and in stepped their sensei.

"Your test is today in half an hour. Be at the training grounds we were at yesterday." Ryumaru said in a bored tone, and then he left.

Inya shrugged and put on her everyday outfit and put another outfit in her pack. Jaslyn fixed up her hair and put on her everyday outfit.

"Well, let's go." Inya announced.

Jaslyn nodded, and both girls grabbed their weapon pack and walked out of the house.

* * *

Ryumaru stood panting; he was dead tired, but damn proud of his students. They had succeeded in taking the two bells from him using a variety of genjutsus and ninjutsus. Their team work was impecable. The three girls stood in front of him happy to have passed the test. But they were as tired as their sensei was and were barely standing.

Ryumaru reached into his pack and pulled out 4 soldier pills. He tossed one to each of the girls who, in turn, swallowed it. Ryumaru took his as well; all of them instantly had their energy back. Inya smiled happily it was her plan that had succeeded and she couldn't be prouder of herself.

"You can go now," Ryumaru announced.

They all nodded and began to walk off of the training field.

"Hey Jaslyn?"

She turned toward Inya, "what?"

"I'm not going straight home so take the keys." Inya explained holding out the keys to the apartment.

Jaslyn nodded and took them.

Inya waved to her and she began to run the other way.

'_Teasing Shika is going to be fun.'_

'_**Do you like the kid?'**_

A small blush spread across Inya's features, _'I-I guess...'_

'_**-Sigh- do you feel weird when he's around?'**_

'_Yes.'_

'_**Good or bad weird?'**_

'_Good weird.'_

'_**I already know you've dreamt about him... a lot.'**_

'_THOSE ARE PRIVATE DREAMS!!'_

'_**Tch, when I'm in your head nothing is private.'**_

'_I hate you.'_

'_**Whatever, now think when you were in his lap how did you feel?'**_

Her blush intensified, _'pr-protected, safe... happy...'_

'_**Hmm... ok then... GO AFTER HIM YOU IDIOT!!'**_

She mentally glared at him, _'Since when are you helpful?'_

'_**-Shrug- I'm just bored, plus hey you've never really done anything to me.'**_

She shrugged, _'O-Kay then...'_

She ran into a public shop and got changed in the bath room. She was now in the most beautiful red dress, it was cut on the sides to reveal a bit of leg, as well as, make it easier to move. The edges had black silk covering them, making the red stand out even more, making guys turn their heads and a big number of those getting clocked in the head by their female companions. She had most of her hair up with only one bang hanging over her eye, covering her seal.

Then a loud boom came from outside, a huge flash of light and then a loud pitter pattering.

"It's raining," Inya stated unphased and traveled outside.

-MATURE CONTENT AHEAD-

She began to run, skidding to a stop as a person was thrown from a door in front of her.

"AND DON'T COME BACK YOU DAMN ALCOHOLIC!!" A person yelled from the door as it slammed closed.

Inya walked carefully towards the man knowing the drunks were the worst, "Hey mister, you okay?"

The man pushed himself clumsily into a sitting position, "I'll be fine girl," he looked her over and smiled perversely, "just fine."

Inya took a step back not liking his tone. He smirked and stood up, swaying a bit as he did so, Inya backed up more hair swaying away from her eye giving the man a clear view of her seal. The man's eyes widened and he looked shocked but then he smirked. Inya backed away even more hitting a wall behind her. The man pinned her to the wall. Inya struggled against him when with lightning fast reflexes he hit her shoulders hard at an angle.

Inya winced as her arms fell heavily at her sides, "What the hell did you do to me!?" Inya hissed.

The man just laughed evilly, "It doesn't matter little girl, you're mine now."

Inya's eyes widened and she began to kick out desperately and screamed out for help.

The man growled, "Shut up!" He smacked her across the face.

Inya closed her mouth and whimpered.

'_HEY DOG IDIOT HELP ME!!!'_

'_**-snore- mimimimi –snore-'**_

'_WAKE UP!!!'_

'_**-Snore-'**_

'_Oh crap...'_

Inya began to kick out more desperately. The man just seized her legs and began pulling her into an alley. She screamed out again and the man kicked her. She yelled out again, this time in pain. He laughed evilly again and pinned her against the wall.

"Get away!!" she yelled at him.

"No." he said simply as he ripped the top of her dress.

She screamed, and the rain began to beat down harder. He smirked as he ripped the rest of her dress leaving her only in her unmentionables.

"You're very developed for your age," he said smirking.

Inya whimpered and tried to escape his grip. He pinned her down more and ripped her panties.

Inya's eyes filled with tears, "Please stop!!"

The man unzippered his pants and brought out his dick

Inya screamed out, "STOP!!"

'_**-Snort- wha? What's going on?'**_

'_I'M ABOUT TO BE RAPED YOU IDIOT!!'_

'_**That it?'**_

'_GOD DAMN IT!!! HELP ME!!!'_

'_**uhh...'**_

The man got set to plunge.

_'HELP!!'_

'_**Fine.'**_

Suddenly the feeling in her arms came back and she socked him full force in the face. He reeled back and growled.

"You slut!"

She got up and tried to run. The man's eyes narrowed as he got up. He charged at her and threw her down. He clambered on top of her as Inya was recovering from the sudden attack. Without a second thought he plunged in. Inya screamed in pain as he broke her hymen. Her eyes filled with tears as pain coursed through her body.

He began thrusting in and out harder and harder as Inya laid limp and crying as she was mercilessly raped in the rain. But then a bolt of lighting struck down only 10 feet away from them. The sheer shock wave blew the man off of her and threw him towards a wall.

-MATURE CONTENT OVER-

Without a second thought Inya got on to her knees and began to crawl quickly away before he could recover. She crawled quickly to the only place close enough where she knew she'd be safe.

She also looked around hoping there would be someone to help her but no one was outside to try to brave this crazy storm. So she just kept crawling towards her only safe place. She crawled up the porch of the house and pulled herself up covering her chest and her modesty and knocked weakly.

The door opened and Shikamaru stepped into view.

His eyes widened, "Inya?!"

Some how just hearing Shikamaru's voice made her feel safe, so she let her weakness show. She dropped to her knees and began to cry loudly.

Shikamaru dropped quickly to his knees and gathered her up.

'_Damn, dad's on a mission... what the hell am I supposed to do?!'_

He stayed there holding her for a bit then lifted her up carefully taking her into the house and out of the rain. He put her sobbing shivering form on the couch and quickly got a blanket for her. He held it out to her and she carefully reached out towards him and hesitantly took the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

Shikamaru frowned in pity; she looked so scared, so vulnerable. He sat next to her and gently stroked her cheek. She flinched but leaned her head a bit towards the warm hand afterwards. Shikamaru smiled a bit and tried to brush her hair out of her eyes. She immediately pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked a hint of hurt and confusion mixed into his voice.

'_**HAHA now you have to tell him about me!! ... Wait is that bad? ... Yes I believe it is... Aw shit.'**_

'_Stupid dog what do I do?!'_

' _**... Let him find out for himself. Blame it on reflexes.'**_

'_... Okay.'_

She leaned back towards Shikamaru, "I'm sorry it was a reflex..." She lied in a soft voice.

He nodded his head in understanding, "I'm sorry," he said soothingly.

He reached up again, and brushed the hair out her eyes and his eyes widened as he saw the seal. Inya squeezed her eyes closed and waited for his reaction, expecting either yelling or something violent.

But it never came.

Instead, what came were strong arms wrapping around her in a protective way. Shikamaru pressed his forehead to hers and held her tightly. Inya looked up in indignant confusion. He smiled at her confusion and whispered words she never expected to hear from anyone at all.

"I don't care," Then he captured her lips in a sweet, but fleeting kiss.

Inya was just in shock, she could not believe what was going on. Then Shikamaru's gentle voice snapped her out of it.

"I'm going to get you some new clothes okay?"

She nodded slowly. Her brain was still processing what had happened. In her head Kawari smiled sadly as he blocked his mind from hers.

"_**She found her someone... Now I can try to find mine again..." **_Kawari said in a lost tone.

He suddenly smirked, _**'Maybe I can trick Inya into letting me out of her...'**_

Kawari let himself retreat to his own little realm in Inya's head, formulating a plan to get outside.

* * *

There's the fifth chapter, a bit of badness, but hey. It gets better. REVIEW PLEASE!! XD 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, i'm back with the sixth chapter, now I'll warm youi once. Man/Man love in the following. so if you dont like don't read it and skip the majorly italicized area.

* * *

Speaking of outside...

Shikamaru returned with one of his shirts, a pair of jeans, boxers, and a belt. Inya nodded her thanks and carefully stood up keeping herself covered and limped over to him, the pain of her rape still running through her. He frowned again in pity. He had no idea what to do for her, never having been in this type of situation. Heck he wasn't even sure if 'that' happened to her.

'_Should I ask her?'_ he asked himself as she took the clothes and just limped to a room with a door.

He sighed and plopped down on the coach.

'_Why did she even come here ... It was probably closest...But doesn't she still think I hate her? Maybe I should tell her how I really feel... uhh... Before that let's measure good things and bad. Okay...Bad things that could come from this... rejection, yelling, and tears... Good things that could come from this... Her returning my feelings, happiness, a chance for her to smile more often... Goods out weigh the bads, I'll tell her.'_ He finally decided and gulped subconsciously going over the negatives again and waited for her to come out of the room.

After three minutes of waiting for the door to open it finally did. Out stepped Inya, in Shikamaru's clothes. He smiled trying to suppress a laugh; he failed horribly, and laughed out loud. When he finished Inya was blushing and glaring daggers at him. He just smiled and laughed again.

"You look cute," He said simply his smile widening as her blushed intensified.

"Th-thank you," She muttered as she limped to the coach.

He frowned remembering her reason for being here. They both sat down on the coach.

He immediately turned to her and said, "Okay, tell me. What happened?"

Inya froze up and turned away from him. He frowned and hugged her lightly.

"You can trust me," he said quietly.

Inya leaned back into Shikamaru's chest and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Haven't you guessed it yet?" She said in a bitter tone.

His frown deepened and he tightened the hug, "I'm sorry."

She immediately turned in his arms, "Don't you dare say sorry!" She said with anger.

"You didn't do anything! It's my fault!" She yelled at him, tears streaming down her face.

Shikamaru was in shock for a few seconds but then his admiration for her soared. She who had taken this on her shoulders did not want to give blame where it was needed.

He took her by surprise and held her closer, their bodies melding perfectly together, and he kissed her forehead.

"It's not your fault. It was that damn bastard... You know what? I'm gonna find him," he said fiercely, "and I'm gonna kill him."

Inya looked up at him dumbfounded and she could only say one word, "w-why?"

Shikamaru's chest tightened and his breath quickened. This was his chance.

His voice quivered as he spoke, "Inya, I l-l- ... Inya I love you."

For Inya all time stopped. Sure Jaslyn had said he 'liked' her. But this she had not expected at all. Not from anyone. So she just did what popped into her head first. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and cried. Not from sadness, but from happiness and a feeling of being loved.

He though thought he had done something wrong and began apologizing, only to be muffled by Inya's lips on his. His eyes widened but he quickly melted into the kiss adding tongue and making it more passionate by the second. Shikamaru began to get a bit crazy from the passion and began to grope her. She immediately pulled back from fear. Shikamaru saw the fear in her eyes and was ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Inya shook her head, "No, no i-it's ok. J-just don't do that. Ok?"

He nodded and held her again. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Shikamaru smiled softly and stroked Inya's hair lovingly. Inya smiled more and snuggled in closer to Shikamaru and promptly fell asleep. Shikamaru chuckled in amusement and followed suit, slowly falling asleep, his last vision being Inya's angelic face.

* * *

Inya awoke… alone.

"Shikamaru?" she called out into the dim room.

There was no answer. She frowned and sat up looking around. There was no one. She stood and began wandering his home. She walked into the kitchen and her stomach grumbled loudly.

'_Oh crap, I'm hungry…'_ Inya thought clutching her stomach.

She began to fry a few eggs, while cooking she heard water turn on upstairs.

"Hmm?"

She finished cooking and left the eggs on the table wandering up stairs towards the sound of water. She walked towards a door at the end of the hall. She hesitantly turned the doorknob, the water turning off as she did so, and she opened the door, peered inside and saw something that made her blush furiously and faint.

Inside was Shikamaru, naked as the day he was born, letting it all hang out.

"INYA!" Was the last thing she heard before blacking out completely.

* * *

Kawari sat in his seal laughing.

**"Wow… he was big…"** He laughed again.

**'_Not as big as Kyou though…'_**

Then Kawari's memories began to play like a movie in front of him.

_Kawari howled as insanity took him but in a moment it stopped. He lay sprawled on the floor panting and his eyes bulged. Someone ran in and yelled._

"_KAWARI HAS GONE CRAZY!! HE KILLED HIS WIFE!!"_

'_Shit…' He thought as he blacked out._

_He woke up in chains as the executioner splashed water on him. _

"_Wake up you fucking murderer," He snarled._

_Kawari groaned, "What the hell?"_

_The executioner sneered, "We're burning you at the stake for killing Kajin."_

"_WHAT!?" Kawari yelled, "I DIDN'T DO IT!"_

_The executioner laughed evilly as he whispered, "I know."_

_His eyes flashed white as his form faltered to show he was the armadillo who had been sent down by the damn god of chaos and discord. He snarled and laughed at him at again before changing back into the form of the executioner and left._

_Kawari was stricken with shock and began to thrash against his chains when a cry came from the village._

"_IT IS THE DEMON WOX!! HE DEMANDS FOR A SACRIFICE!!"_

_Within seconds Kawari was being whisked away as on lookers glared at him. He heard someone mutter that this was a great punishment, much better than a pitiful burning. He as put before the giant wox and he sat there unflinchingly; convinced he had nothing to live for._

_The creature picked him up with a claw and clenched him in his paw. Kawari just stayed there ready to die as the wox ran off towards what appeared as its home. What surprised him though was it was a house. Just a plain house. Soon he was set down on the ground and something happened that surprised him. _

_The giant wox was changing. It shrank until it was a bit smaller than Kawari, then it took the form of a human, a man a bit shorter than himself, he had dirty blonde hair with gray eyes, He had two triangle markings on either side of his face both of which were a deep blue. He wore a reddish orange vest with a black shirt underneath that hugged the man's sculpted muscles, showing them off. He wore blackish gray pants, the ends of the pants legs sown slanted._

_Kawari self-consciously blushed. The demon laughed and locked eyes with him._

"_You are my new servant now." He told him sheepishly._

_Kawari cocked his head in confusion. This man in front of him was so powerful he could kill him right then and there, why was he acting as if he felt awkward? Kawari considered his options now. _

_Stay as a servant for a demon OR run away and get killed._

'_I have nothing to live for…' _

_Kawari broke into a run for the forest. The man snarled and took the form of a giant wox again taking chase to his escaped servant. Kawari forced chakra and began to speed up considerably, but alas it was not enough to out run a giant wox. The demon pinned him with his paw down to the forest floor._

"_Well, -cough- finish me!" Kawari urged, being crushed under the amount pressure that was being exerted by the demon's paw. _

_Suddenly the unbearable weight was gone and it was replaced by a much more tolerable weight. The demon was atop him looking down at him with pity and sadness._

"_Why would you want to end your life?" He asked with a gentle whisper._

_Something about his voice made Kawari submit._

"_My wife is dead."_

_The demon raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Is that all?" he asked._

_Kawari glared at the man on top of him. He just smiled in return._

"_Your life is not over just because one person died. Or you would have died long ago." The demon said with wisdom that surprised Kawari._

_The demon smiled more, "My name is Kyou."_

_Kawari nodded as is proper. Kyou smiled and relaxed on Kawari causing him to blush._

"_Wh- why are you so relaxed? I mean I could k-" Kawari began to question Kyou but a kiss blocked those words. _

_The kiss was slow but filled with lust. Kawari was shocked to feel his heart cry out in need to kiss back, which he did so. A small pang of guilt ran through him as he felt that no kiss with Kajin could amount to the pleasure in this single kiss. It was quickly overwhelmed by the sensation he was feeling as Kyou slowly ground against him._

_He moaned against the hungry lips ravaging his mouth, but it suddenly disappeared as Kyou pulled back blushing and smirking at the same time._

_Kawari blushed prettily, "Why?"_

"_You're a demon like me," he said simply._

_Kawari looked like a deer stuck in a car's headlights, "Wha?"_

_Kyou explained what had happened to him during the jutsu Kajin had placed on him. Kawari just remained silent after it was done. Kyou's face changed into one of worry._

"_Kawari?" He asked meekly._

_The man mentioned snapped back to reality and surprised Kyou by hugging said person tightly and nuzzling his cheek. _

_Kyou looked at him with confusion._

_Kawari just smiled, "You're gonna help me out right?"_

_Kyou nodded._

"_Then I am happy."_

'_Plus he is HOT!' Kawari thought blushing._

_Kyou smirked, "Thanks for the complement."_

_Kawari blushed more and looked away._

_Kyou smirked more, "Your blush is so kawaii!"_

_Kawari pouted and smirked, "Okay Kyou-kun," he said in the most sensual voice he could._

_Kyou blushed and he got up off of Kawari taking his hand and pulling him up as well._

_"Let's get to the house," Kyou said, his blush fading._

_Kawari nodded still smriking a bit and began walking._

Over the next few months they bonded and quickly became interwoven and both sought to see each other as mates, they were out hunting one day when this happened.

_Kawari watched Kyou from afar, smiling at him in happiness, he had helped him cope with the many changes demons go through and made it much easier. He had grown to love him and had no need to tell him. For Kyou already knew and returned those same feelings._

_For some reason today he felt like playing, so he stalked over behind Kyou and then tackled him to the ground rolling around like kids._

_Finally Kawari came to rest on top of Kyou and felt feelings that havn't been strangers for the last month. Lust and need. Kyou just laid there smiling up innocently at Kawari, having no idea what was about to happen._

_Kawari smiled in amusement and maneuvered his hand by Kyou's sternum. Kyou hadn't noticed as he was watching a bunny hop by. Kawari's smile turned into a feral smirk and he roughly cupped Kyou's crotch. Kyou moaned loudly and almost melted at the sensation of having a foreign hand on his nether regions. His cock hardened almost immediately, which surprised Kawari, but it only urged him on to pleasure the man atop him._

_He flipped them and brushed his hand roughly against Kyou's constricted boner. Kyou's head fell back as he groaned, for he did not just want short touches. _

_Kawari chuckled, "You like that?" he said in an innocent voice._

_Kyou's only response was a groan. Kawari smirked again and slowly took hold of Kyou's pants and boxers. For Kyou the torture was horrible, the two fabrics rubbing against his increasingly sensitive boner. Kawari smirked more as he saw Kyou squirming as he released his boner. _

_Kyou mock glared Kawari as he just sat back Kyou's hard-on rising between them. Kawari smiled and just sat there. _

"_Kawaarriiiii..." Kyou whined._

"_What?" Kawari said his smile turning into a smirk._

"_Touch…"_

_Kawari smirked more and set his hand right above Kyou's hard cock, "Touch what?" He said sensually._

_Kyou's boner twitched in anticipation, "touch m-my d-d-dick…"_

_Kawari's looked down at him, "what?" he asked in an innocent voice._

_Kyou groaned in frustration, "KAWARI JUST FUCK ME!"_

_Kawari blushed and smiled, "Okay."_

_He eagerly bent down and devoured the man's swollen cock. Kyou's head fell back at the sensation of Kawari's mouth on him. Moans escaped his mouth growing louder and louder as he neared his climax. When he was about to climax, when Kawari slid his mouth off his erection._

_Kyou groaned again and reached down to finish himself off when Kawari took his wrist and whispered in his ear._

"_I think your wet enough."_

_Kyou gasped as he felt his dick engulfed in the hot tight space of Kawari's virgin hole. Kyou moaned happily when he felt something wet fell upon his chest. Kyou looked up at Kawari. There he was tears running down his face._

_Kyou's face turned from one of pure pleasure to one of guilt and sadness._

"_K-Kawari you don't have t-" Kyou started. _

_But Kawari just shook his head wiping the tears from his eyes._

"_I want to," He said._

_Kyou made to protest but Kawari began moving slowly up and down his length. It made it impossible for him to speak. Only moans would escape his mouth. Kawari slowly warmed up to having him inside and began bouncing faster atop him moaning loudly. Kyou began alternating between growls of possessiveness and moans of pleasure. _

_He pulled Kawari in and flipped them. He smirked down at the man below him and began to thrust in. Kawari moaned loudly and pleaded at times for Kyou to go faster. Suddenly he tensed and yelled out a curse as he released his seed on both of their torsos. This was last straw for Kyou as well as he buried himself into Kawari all the way, climaxing inside of him. _

Kawari laughed and smiled at the good times in his life.

'_I remember after that he was uke for 2 rounds. I loved that…'_

His smile faded, _'I miss him…'_

He turned his mind away from Kyou and back to seeing what Inya was doing.

* * *

Inya awoke suddenly to see Shikamaru standing over her with a concerned face. But one thing stood out. 

HE WAS IN ONLY A TOWEL!!! (SQUEE!! XD)

Inya blushed profusely and turned away. She heard a relieved sigh behind her and a weight joined her on the couch. She blushed more knowing it was Shikamaru. But that was nothing compared to the blush that graced her face as hugged her into his chest.

"You ok?" He muttered into her hair.

Inya nodded relaxing in his embrace. Shikamaru smiled happily and nuzzled the crook of her neck. Inya smiled and nuzzled back as she did so she snuggled into him more unknowingly rubbing against Shikamaru's 'privates'. Shikamaru immediately froze.

'_Aww fuck.'_

Shikamaru immediately hardened and throbbed against the small of Inya's back. Inya jumped and tensed. Shikamaru let her go and got up hanging his head ashamed.

Inya got up and hugged him from behind.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"It's ok," Inya whispered.

She let go of him, "Now go attend to your 'needs'!" She said giggling and pointing to the bathroom.

Shikamaru blushed and laughed; he kissed her forehead and went to the bathroom to attend to his 'needs'. Inya sighed and sat back down on the couch.

'_He was big… but not too big, in fact almost a perfect si-'_ she blushed at her thoughts.

She laid on the couch again and waited for Shikamaru to come back. Thoughts usually going back to the terrible day before. Tears of fear welling up in her eyes as she thought of how horrible it was to be completely helpless against someone. She began to cry silently as now she was reliving the event over and over in her head. She began shouting out stop over and over but it just wouldn't stop. She didn't notice a boy in boxers running towards her in worry.

Shikamaru stopped in front of her and shook her saying her name over and over again so she would snap out of it. Inya slowly came to, her shouting dying down until she was just whimpering and shivering in fear. Shikamaru held her close.

"It's okay I'm here, it'll be okay." He whispered soothingly into her ear.

Inya nodded and clung to him as if she were a lost child.

"I love you," he muttered into her ear.

"I love you too," she responded burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Hey did you wash your hands?" Inya asked from her position.

Shikamaru stiffened.

Inya paled, "EWW!! SHIKAMARU THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!"

He let her go and blushed in embarrassment.

She went over the back of the coach and grabbed his wrist, careful not to let his hands touch her. She pulled him over the coach and brought him into the bathroom.

"Wash your hands. Now."

Shikamaru grumbled, but did as he was told. When Inya was sure his hands were completely clean she dragged him out of the bathroom.

Her stomach grumbled, and she remembered that she cooked food.

"I made breakfast," she announced to Shikamaru.

"You didn't ha-"Shikamaru started to protest, but Inya cut in quickly.

"No, it's okay. I wanted to!"

Shikamaru smiled and stroked Inya's cheek. He thought he was the luckiest person in the world when a thought struck him.

'_Do I deserve her? Do I deserve someone as perfect as her?'_

Unbeknownst to him Inya was having the same thoughts.

'_Do I deserve a great guy like him? A demon like me?'_

They both sighed at the same time and looked at each other strange before heating up the eggs Inya made earlier and sitting to eat in comfortable silence.

As they completed their meal a knock came at the door. Shikamaru went to answer it and Inya put the plates up. She went to join him as she heard the point of the visit from the stranger.

"As you're father's teammate I am sad to report he has passed away." Mr.Akimichi said a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

Inya gasped and brought the two's attention to her. Sadness was evident in both of their eyes and she did not know what to say. Mr.Akimichi whispered his condolences and left.

"Shika…" Inya said reaching out towards him.

Said boy just collapsed to his knees as sobs racked his body. Inya rushed over to him and fell to her knees hugging the sobbing boy gently and treating him as he had treated her not too long ago

There they stayed until he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

So there it is the sixth chapter! I hope you liked the lemony goodness.


End file.
